


a necessary evil

by RoseDeVents



Series: dark & depraved [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseDeVents/pseuds/RoseDeVents
Summary: When Grant Ward captures FitzSimmons at the airfield in Havana, John Garrett tells his men it’s open season on Jemma Simmons’s body. Ward does the only thing he can think of to protect her – he gets there first.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons/Grant Ward
Series: dark & depraved [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077872
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	a necessary evil

**Author's Note:**

> This series of unconnected stories comes from the darkest corners of my mind. Some are dark, some are depraved and some are both. I hope the dark parts of you enjoy these stories as much as I enjoyed writing them … and getting them out of my head. Mind the story tags!

“There’s a line out there,” Grant Ward says as he barges into the interrogation room. He kicks the door closed behind him. “But I told them I had to put up with your smart mouth for six whole months and I get to take my turn first.”

“Ward? What are you - ?” Jemma Simmons asks from where she is seated at a metal table.

He slaps her across the face and before she can put a hand to her cheek, he pulls her out of her chair and ties her hands behind her back.

“I’m so sorry,” he whispers straight into her ear, so low she can barely hear it. Then in a very loud voice: “Shut the fuck up! I don’t want to hear it from you anymore, Simmons.”

He pushes her up against the interrogation table and slams her face down into it. She cries out in pain. He holds her down against the table.

“Six fucking months I had to listen to absolute nonsense from you but now I’m going to tell _you_ like it is.”

He gets as close as he can to her ear and whispers again: “I’m going to get you out of here, I swear, but first I’m going to have to do something neither one of us likes.”

Jemma screams as he yanks her jeans and panties down. She finally understands what is about to happen, and she starts to fight. She kicks her legs and tries to flip around, but Ward is stronger than her.

“Ward, please,” she begs. “Please don’t do this.”

“What did I say about shutting the fuck up?” he snarls as he leans fully against her. His cock is hard through his jeans, and despite him considering himself a pretty good guy, he’s turned on by all this. Jemma can barely move an inch and her pussy is right there for the taking.

Still, he never wanted this to happen to the sweet, young doctor who saved his life on more than one occasion. He’s saved hers too and she doesn’t even realize he’s about to do it again. After this display of course. _A necessary evil._ That’s what he keeps telling himself.

He licks up her neck as she sobs, begging him to leave her alone. He smacks her ass hard and lets his hand slip between her legs.

“Do I need to get a gag for you, Simmons?” he asks. He brings his hand over her ass again and smacks it harder. Her whole body tenses. “You like that? You like it rough, baby?”

“Please, Ward. You don’t have to do this.”

He feels insulted by that statement. Surely she understands the predicament she’s in; the predicament he’s now in as well. Every HYDRA agent on board has been told it’s open season for her body and if he doesn’t lay a claim to it, someone else will. There’s only so much he can do until the Bus lands.

“Yes, I do,” he whispers in her ear again. “Trust me.”

“Fuck you,” she spits venomously. “I can’t believe I ever trusted you. It should have been clear all along. You’re a broken, traitorous –“

He smacks her ass again, hard. She yelps and stops talking.

“There you go, Simmons. Just shut the fuck up and take it. I know you want to.”

He slips his hand between her legs again and massages her clit.

“Stop it,” she says through clenched teeth.

“Simmons,” he warns. “You know I can have you whenever I want? I don’t have to take it easy on you like this.”

“Go to hell.”

“All right, as you wish,” he sighs.

He stops touching her; making her wet won’t help the situation anyway, but it was worth a shot. He pulls his hard cock out of his pants and smacks it at her entrance.

“I can’t wait to fill you up,” he taunts.

“I hate you,” she replies.

He plunges into her from behind and she moans out despite herself.

“That’s it, baby,” he coaxes. “Think of all the times you gave me puppy dog eyes in the lab.”

“Please stop,” she cries out. “Please, I’ll do anything. Please stop.”

He laughs as he thrusts into her. He’s being so rough with her; he didn’t mean to be this rough. But he’s been hiding his true self for too long, it feels good to let himself go.

He knows there’s no turning back from this now. He knows Jemma doesn’t want this, that she’ll call him a rapist. But a part of him hopes she’ll realize he didn’t have a choice. Better him than O’Reilly, who likes to take souvenirs from the women he fucks. Or Benson, who is basically a walking STD. He’s saving her from a world of hurt … by hurting her himself. Maybe she’ll see that. She probably won’t.

“Stop, stop, please stop,” she sobs over and over.

He yanks her hair back. “How many times do I have to tell you to shut up before I make you?”

She goes silent and her body goes limp. He’s fucked the fight out of her and he’s a little disappointed because that was half the fun.

He moves faster and harder, no longer hoping maybe she’ll get turned on, too. He wants to come now and it’s gotten more difficult with her lifeless body beneath him. But he’s close.

He runs his hands over her ass again, his handprints still fully visible. She’ll feel that tomorrow and think of him. His stomach churns in disgust for himself but he chooses the alternative option – possession. She is going to be his. He needs to protect her, he needs to show everyone what’s his.

He pulls out of her when he feels his body tighten and he releases his cum all over her back and ass. She just lays there, not even twitching when he releases his firm grip. She has probably gone to another place in her mind to escape, but he needs her to understand what’s happening.

He pulls her up by the hair until she is standing and he pulls her panties and jeans up. His cum is still all over her and she bristles when he zips her up with it.

He turns her so he can look her in the eye and puts his hands on the sides of her face. “You did so good for me, baby,” he says, trying to reassure her. “I’m going to let all the other guys know that I’m not going to share.”

Her eyes widen. Her cheeks are so tear-stained, he wonders if she has any moisture left in her body.

He leans close and kisses her neck below her ear. “You’re mine now,” he says possessively. “I won’t let anyone else touch you.”

He pulls back to see what he hopes is understanding in her eyes and he thinks it’s there, but he won’t know until he can get her truly alone again. So he can explain himself.

He pushes her into a chair. “Stay here,” he says.

He walks out and tells the other guys in the hallway that he’s laid a claim on her. He threatens to kill anyone else who touches her. Some of them glare at him; others just shrug and walk away. He hopes that will be enough until he can get Simmons back to Coulson.

If not, Fitz is in the other room. They can have a go at him.


End file.
